The present invention relates to a control of a switching regulator of the type which is connected to a direct current source and includes a series connection of a controllable electronic switch and a load, a criterion for controlling the load voltage being derived from the current flowing through the electronic switch. The invention also relates to a circuit arrangement for practicing this method and based on the circuit disclosed in FRG Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-open Application] No. 2,715,571.
The operation of pulse width regulated converter circuits, such as flux converters, blocking converters, up converters, etc., which operate with a constant switching frequency, is described in detail in the above-mentioned Offenlegungsschrift which discloses a control method that enables the known tendency of such converters toward resonance to be greatly reduced or even eliminated completely.
A drawback of that control method, however, is that the conductive period of the switch must not exceed one-half of the switching frequency period so as to avoid oscillations.